


Quiet.

by TheresAKayla



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Honestly nothing, Just enjoy some fluff, M/M, Not really though, Sorry about there being no sex tho, The secks, jUST IMAGINE, some mention of blood, this is really just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 10:10:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11780976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheresAKayla/pseuds/TheresAKayla
Summary: Wade lived for the quiet moments he got with Peter.





	Quiet.

Wade lived for the quiet nights. 

The nights he would come home after Peter had fallen asleep, or when he was on his phone, scrolling through news articles or playing games. Sometimes he’d come home and Peter would have left him dinner on the counter and was in their room listening to a podcast in the background while he lounged on the bed. Wade could always tell if he was thinking of other things, or if he was actually listening to the words. TED talks, movie reviews, sometimes music. Though, it was usually TED talks or some nerd podcast shit. One time he was listening to a review someone left on Suicide Squad, and Wade had to tell him breaking the fourth wall was his shit. Those fuckers weren’t in this Universe. 

But Peter sure was. He always was. 

 

When Wade got news to kill Spider-Man, he was in Sister Margaret's having a drink, and didn’t know it was actually Spider-Man. Weasel had handed him a card with the name Peter Parker on it and an address. This was a kid fresh out of highschool who was looking into colleges his Aunt was pressuring him to go to, taking a year off to “find himself” or some bullshit excuse kids use. 

“Who’s this sorry asshole?” Wade asked, downing a shot.

“Some scientist came in asking for this guy’s head. Literally. He said if you’re going to get him, send him his fucking head. Even wrote down his address,” Weasel poured Wade another shot. “Pretty sure you don’t have a deadline. Who the fuck knows. Real shady dude. Didn’t say his name. I only know he was a scientist because he was wearing a lab coat. Though it might have just been a costume.” 

“Huh. Scientist asking for someone named Parker. Well, I’ll make sure to park his head right on this dudes doorstep!” 

{Not my best pun, I know.}

[Definitely not the best. A disappointment to all Peter’s. Especially Pan.]

Wade heard Weasel sigh before grabbing Wade’s shot from in front of him and taking it. “Do you ever stop trying to make puns out of the people’s names you’re going to kill?” 

“Nope.” Wade winked, standing up. “I guess I should get this over with. Am I getting my money from Scienbitch?” 

“I’d assume whenever you deliever the head, you’ll get your money, dumbass.” 

Wade groaned, “Well, if I want to get my supply of the dankest shit on the market, I better go now.” 

 

It didn’t take long for Wade to find out where Peter Parker lived, considering there was only one Peter Parker in Queens, but the apartment he was living in was empty. So Wade did the only rational thing to do in this situation, and he broke the fuck into the room and chilled on the bed. He obviously lived with someone else, so he stayed out of their shit. It was easy to tell which room was Peter’s.

Though, the more Wade snooped, the less he found for a reason to kill this kid. Nothing suspicious, but Wade didn’t need a real reason. He was asked to kill someone, and he was getting paid - it was his job. He was chill with that.

As he was looking through the kids drawers, he pulled out a lacy thong just as he heard the window open. He turned just in time to be webbed to the wall, and his eyes widened as he saw who the fuck was in front of him. “No way!” Wade grinned. Spider-Man was standing in front of him, and he looked down at the thong now laying on the ground. “I am so touching myself to Spidey wearing a thong! Wait until the rest of the Avengers hear about this. When they’re trying to kill me for killing you, I’ll make sure to rub it in their faces that you wear thongs under your suits. And I’ll be sure to tell them how I found out,” Wade suggested, wiggling his eyebrows. 

Spider-Man - now Peter, to Wade, or Deadpool, as known to Peter {what a fucked up sentence I know} - was standing there looking at Wade. “What are you doing here? You have no right to snoop through my stuff!” Holy shit, was Spider-Man a chick? No way; his balls just must’ve not dropped yet.

“Damn, it’s a fuckin’ shame you’re underage. I’d love to hit that ass. I’ve definitely gotten off to your pictures, which really makes me feel like I should be ashamed. But if you could see your ass in those spandex, you’d understand.” Wade rambled, smiling. “Though, I also might have a fetish for people who wear red. I for sure will save that suit after I kill you. Probably won’t even be able to see the blood. Now that I’m thinking about it though, it might just be a thing with you being able to string me up. You can ride my dick all night and-” Peter shot a web to cover his mouth.

Peter didn’t know what the fuck was going on, but he was so nervous that he was on the verge of a full blown panic attack. He opened his door and called May’s name, sighing in relief when he didn’t get a response. She wasn’t home. “How do you know where I live? Do you know who I am?” 

{Isn’t it a little against the point to ask questions when he’s got our mouth covered?}

[Let him work through it. It’s cute seeing Spidey work through his thoughts.]

{It still is, even now.}

[Whatever me from the future, just let Wade figure that out on his own.]

“I’m so glad May isn’t home. Jesus, I’d be in so much trouble if she found out I had a dude in my room, let alone an Anti-Hero that’s hated by most of the people I work with.” He walked over to Wade, looking at him with a glare, which was pretty impressive considering that he was still wearing his mask and Wade was able to tell. “If I take off the webbing, will you answer my questions and not scream? Even though my Aunt’s not home, I do have people under me.” He told, and when Deadpool nodded, Peter ripped off the webbing on his mouth. 

“Oh, baby boy, if you let me, I’ll make sure you have someone over you as well.” Wade crooned, and Peter scoffed. 

“Just tell me why you’re here.” 

“Why don’t you unbind me, and tell me why you don’t just go commando. If nobody knows your identity but me, which I assume considering your Aunt doesn’t even know, nobody’s going to see you get undressed. Unless you’re into getting dressed in public, but then you’ll definitely have to invite me to be on your team, Spidey, because like I said, that ass-” Peter covered Deadpool’s mouth with his hand, groaning. 

“Who sent you?!” Peter demanded, yelling and pulling his hand back when he felt Wade’s tongue lick across his palm. 

“I don’t know the answer, but it was some scientist fucker. Though if I knew I was getting to kill Spidey, I would have brought some paper to ask for an autograph first. Or a condom.” 

Peter sat on his bed, which made Wade think of how he didn’t know how old Peter was, but damn, thinking about fucking him on that bed was an entertaining thought. “I think I might bust a nut.”

“What?” Peter asked in outrage. 

“What?” Deadpool asked back, “I already told you, I’ve got some serious fetishes that you’re pushing the buttons on, Petey boy.”

Peter took off his mask, because fuck it, he was already in trouble. This guy knew his real name, who cares if he knew what he looked like?

{I’d also looked through all the photos on his computer.}

[Yeah, who knew Spiderman had such a thing for muscular men.]

{Thank god we haven’t been skipping arms.}

“Oh shit. How old are you really? Because you look old enough to tap that, but I don’t want no jailbait.”

“I’m eighteen, nineteen in three months.” Peter responded. 

There was a lingering silence that held in the air until Peter spoke again. “Are you still going to try and kill me? You know if you kill me, the Avengers are going to consider you a threat for real. I kept standing up for you in meetings because they thought you were bad, but I also thought your mercenary days were over.” Peter admitted, and Wade could see the slight tinge of pink that hit his cheeks. “But I guess I was wrong.”

“Hey! Don’t pull that shit on me!” Wade was pissed, though he felt his heart clench a little.

“Pull what? It’s the truth! They kept shitting on you so I stood up for you because you were in my streets and you weren’t causing problems.” Peter then mumbled, “Until now.”

“Yeah well, when a price comes that’s hard to beat and you’re out of money, you’d do what you need to do. Though when it’s someone you’ve been jacking it to, it’s hard to see me actually un-aliving you.” Wade admitted.

Peter looked up into Wade’s eyes, “Then can I let you go with a promise that you won’t hurt me?” 

“Only if you ask for it, baby boy.” Wade really loved the freckles on Peter’s face, and the way they stood out among the red on his cheeks when he blushed. 

Peter stood up and let Wade go, and it didn’t take long for Wade to walk over and lay across Peter’s bed. “What are you doing?”

“I’m hanging out, baby boy. Who’s trying to kill you?” Wade asked, then added, “Other than me five minutes ago, of course. And all the baddies you’re probably nursing on your dick.” 

Peter sat down in front of Wade, making sure he wasn’t sitting on top of Wade, much to Wade’s demise. “There’s some guy who’s been chasing me since I became Spider-Man. He goes by Doctor Octopus,” He told.

“Wait, hold the fuck up,” Wade sat up, grabbing Peter’s chin and making him meet eyes with Deadpool. Damn, were those some pretty brown eyes. Pretty everything, really. {Grats on the face, Holland.} “You mean to tell me that you’re going to get killed by someone that goes by Octopus? That’s some fucked up hentai shit, if I’ve ever heard it.” 

Peter just groaned.

 

Looking back on that night now, Wade would have never guessed that his life would be so different. He told himself after Vanessa left he wouldn’t love someone again, but long nights spent with Peter tracking the guy who wanted to kill him down, and then from there spending even longer nights together, quickly changed his mind on loving again. After they finally got Octopus, Peter started coming around more. Not to their set meeting spot, but to Wade’s house. 

Eventually, Wade got an apartment that him and Peter could share so that Blind Al wouldn’t hear Peter and him at night. Not that she gave a shit, but he knew that Peter was embarrassed by it. 

May liked Wade, much to his surprise. The Avengers didn’t, especially not Tony and Steve, but fuck them. Peter was happy, and they all agreed that if he hurt the younger boy, they could find some way to kill Wade. He wouldn’t be able to live with himself if he hurt Peter. 

 

Peter did eventually start up college again. It was the agreement with May. “You may be moved out, but you had your year off. It’s time to start getting your butt in gear.” 

And so came the long nights of patrolling, studying, writing, and not sleeping. Wade tried to help as much as he could with homework, but Peter was way more advanced than he was. All he could help with was some of the basic math, and Peter only needed that when he was working on math so complex he overthunk the basic parts. 

Wade’s favorite class that Peter took the first year was to fulfill one of his general education courses. He took an Intro to Poetry class, and even though Peter never said it, Wade could tell he fell in love with poetry. Poetry books started showing up from the bookstore, sat on their coffee table and the desk. Wade even found one in the bed. Peter really liked T.S. Elliot. Wade made him read out loud for him whenever he could. 

Peter loved when Wade read the poetry, so they’d take turns. Peter read quickly, often running out of breath, his face flushed. He hated reading out loud because he fumbled over his words more often than not, only because his eyes moved faster than his mouth. Wade was slow. He took all the words to heart, and he made the poems feel real. Elliot’s analogies of death and the new generation and love were so intense when Wade read them out loud. When he needed to be loud, he would be, but on the soft parts, he was soft. He read out loud beautifully, and Peter fell in love with him in a new way after he’d read “The Hollow Men” out loud. 

They didn’t have sex that night, but they made love.

 

Biochemistry took up a lot of time, and there were a lot of classes that went along with that major. Peter had turned into a ball of stress, and everything made him frustrated. He never explicitly tried to be annoyed, but he had things on his plate Wade didn’t understand, and Wade respected that. He barely had time to be Spider-man, and he rarely slept anymore. Fighting crime, homework, sex, work, and college were his priority. Most of his classes he had to show up to as well, he couldn’t just have someone write his name down on roll. 

When Wade came home, he pulled his mask off. He was dripping blood from a fight he’d gotten into with some guy trying to shoot up a gas station. He’d shot Wade, which he was still confused about. How the fuck do people not know you can’t kill Deadpool by now? Dumbasses. 

“Peter? I brought home some tacos!” He called out, humming in delight and proceeding to stuff one into his mouth. “Baby boy?” He called again when he got no response, but there was only silence. When he opened the door to the bedroom, he sighed in relief when he saw Peter sitting on the bed, “You can’t fucking do that, Petey. I thought that you might have gotten-” But he stopped talking when he actually took the sight of Peter in.

He was a wreck. He’d been sick for the past few days, Wade had noticed. It was flu season, and usually Peter didn’t get sick, but he assumed it was also due to stress. Peter was red in the face, snot running down his nose, and tears running down his cheeks. When he met eyes with Wade, he took in a breath that made a hand wrap tight around Wade’s heart, and it was followed by a sob that was so sad that he could feel his heart shattering inside his chest. His own eyes watered a little from impact. The voices in his head shut the fuck up, probably due to Wade actually thinking about something fucking important for once, and he quickly sat down on the bed next to Peter and pulled him into his lap. “Oh, baby boy. What happened?” He whispered softly, petting his hair. Wade never considered himself good at consoling someone, but Peter would tell you the opposite. 

Wade was warm, and despite being so muscular, he was soft, and his voice was so calming, and he smelled so good. He was getting blood on Peter’s face from where someone shot him in the chest, but Peter was getting tears and snot all over his suit. It needed to be washed anyways, but it made Peter feel like they were even, which he knew was something he so should not be focused on right now.

“I just,” When Peter finally could talk, he just started sobbing again. He shoved his fingers to his closed eyes, rubbing away the tears - which was pointless because new ones just showed up right behind them - and he tried again, “I’m so stressed and there’s so much work at school, and there’s a big arms deal that’s going down that I’ve been trying to tell the other Avengers about, but nobody believes me and they think that I should take some time off for school, and I don’t want to stop doing either, because May will be disappointed in me if I quit school, and I’ll be so sad if I stop helping the city, and god damn it, Wade! I hate… I don’t know. I hate school, and I hate Spider-man, and I hate that we don’t even have time to go out on dates anymore! I don’t even see you until it’s late because you have your job, and I used to have so much time for us and I love going out with you, even just as Deadpool and Spider-Man.” Peter was yammering so fast, faster than Wade had heard anyone who was hysterical talking. “I’m just dying.” He whispered, so soft, so fragile. Peter was putty in Wade’s arms, but to Wade, he felt more like broken glass he was trying to sweep up and put back together. 

“Baby boy,” He began softly, pushing back Peter’s bangs, which were pressed wet against his head from the fever he had. “You’re not going to quit. You always make it through, I know it’s hard right now and there’s no time for us, but every night I come home, don’t I? Even when you’re asleep when I get home, I’m still here in the morning to kiss you before you go off to work or to school, or to save the city.” Wade reminded, rubbing his back. “The cold’s going to pass, and so will college, and you’re going to be on the honor roll and probably get valedictorian or some shit because you know what, you’re fucking Peter Parker!” Wade smiled at him, but it was gentle. Peter’s eyes were dripping tears as he looked into Wade’s eyes, but he’d gotten a tiny giggle out of Peter. “And hey,” He pressed their foreheads together, “I will be there every step of the way to make sure you achieve all of it. Even if it means killing all the fuckers who are ahead of you, so that you can be the best.” Wade winked, and that made Peter laugh again. 

“You fucker. You don’t think I can do it without you killing off my classmates?” Peter pouted.

“No! Don’t turn this shit around on me, Peter!” Wade smiled, “I’m just saying you’ve got insurance if you rear end someone. You don’t need Flo, you’ve got me!” 

“I hate Flo.”

Wade smiled, “I know.”

It took a while for Peter to stop crying, but when he finally did, Wade lifted him up. “Want to break into the apartment on the top floor and use their bath?” Wade grinned.

Peter nodded. He was exhausted, and he still had homework to do, but Wade decided for Peter it was for the best to ignore it for one night. 

Lucky for them, nobody was home that night. “Ooo, lavender!” Wade drew a bath for Peter. The bathtub on the top floor was huge. It could fit Peter’s whole body, which was crazy. More like a hot tub, it did even have jets. Wade added bubbles, and bath salts, and a bath bomb. Whatever shit he could find. He even threw in sprigs of the lavender that was on the counter. 

Peter was pretty much falling asleep. He’d sat on top of the counter next to the sink, and Wade watched him fall forward for a second before catching him. He took off Peter’s clothes slowly, then his own, and he got into the bath and sat Peter between his legs, turning off the water and turning on the jets, which made the bubbles grow.

“Hey,” Wade whispered, low in Peter’s ear, which got him a hum in response, “I love you.” 

He massaged soap into Peter’s skin, washing him with expensive body wash and then washing his hair with the expensive shampoo sitting next to the bath. Whoever owned this apartment made Wade jealous, but he loved their little nest at the same time. Besides, they could use this bath when they needed. As long as whoever the fuck wasn’t home.

After giving Peter a long massage in the bath, rubbing out all his knots and having the boy sleeping against his chest, they finally got out. Wade unplugged the tub, and used one of the fluffy towels to wipe Peter down, then deciding fuck it, and taking the towels with them back down to their apartments, holding Peter in one arm and the clothes in another. 

He didn’t bother to dress Peter, he just turned off their lights, locked the doors and windows, and crawled into their bed with him naked. He got behind him, taking his place as the big spoon. “Peter?” Wade asked, rousing the boy and getting a hum in response. He was listening, “Everything is going to work out.” He promised with a kiss to the back of Peter’s neck.

After a long silence, Peter replied back soft, “I know.”

Everything did work out. Wade still loved the quiet nights as much as he loved their loud ones, and there was a lot of both in their future.


End file.
